Andy Kensington
NAME: Andrew "Andy" Kensington AGE: 16 ORIENTATION: Bisexual, but still in the closet about it. APPEARANCE: Tall and built with bulky shoulders, broad upper body and toned. He keeps himself in shape through jogs and working out. He likes showing himself off tight-fitting designer clothes. His hair is in an "obedient boy" cut solely to please the parents. He has a youthful face with a clear skin and rosy cheeks. His eyes twinkle with mischief and he has a nice smile. His speech is relaxed and convincing. Always wears an expensive watch and carries the latest gadgets around. PERSONALITY: Polite and graceful, Andy has a way with words and has learnt how to from his upbringing. Being well-mannered and keeping the peace are so important to him, he'll hold his tongue or water down his opinions to go with the flow of a group. That doesn't mean he has no opinions of his own – you'd be shocked to find that out if he ever opens up to you – but he sees it as self-protection not to shake things up. Meanwhile, he has a lot of respect for those who do and actually tries, in his own way, to look out for them using his image. Sometimes that scares him, being so used to keeping his feelings neutral and proper. Often described as smooth, he knows he can talk his way out of anything. Though he picks his battles, he's confident enough to take on someone taller. He loves to observe and wait for the right moment to take action. But he has a very competitive side, too, especially when debating. It's hard enough to even match him, he makes sure to practice hard to remain the best. He knows what to say to hit where it hurts when he wants to. Nobody knows this is because of the pressure on him at home, which he sometimes takes out on people who annoy him through jokes/sarcastic comments. It's subtle, though.In teamwork, he's the one making sure that everyone is doing an equal amount of work and if you even try to be a lazy bum, he’ll make you work for it. Andy hates laziness and wastting time, he wants everything he does to be useful. His anxiety has made it hard for him to sleep at night. Since a year ago, he's started taking sleeping pills and anxiety medication, but hasn't told anyone because he's ashamed of it (aside from best friend Melanie). He's grown dependent on them. This adds to his self-hate. These problems have given him tons of doubts with the ladies. He's found an outlet in some dark fiction online that he writes privately under a username nobody could tie to him. It also gives him space to explore his bisexuality, which he has yet to truly come to terms with. He likes the space where he can explore his own dark side without fear of the repercussions he'd have in real life. STRENGTHS: Very polite, friendly, socially smooth and can save any situation. Quick wit, he can always back up his arguments. Knows how to "keep up appearances". Hard-working and driven. He can keep calm and keep his emotions under control even when stressed. WEAKNESSES: Fiercely competitive, has some nasty tunnel-vision, perfectionist, desperate need to be liked, dependent on pills because of stress and anxiety. Deep-seated insecurity he doesn't want anyone to know of. RELATIONSHIPS: He has had a few girlfriends. However, he never felt that spark with them and knows he can't be happy without it. He's actually hoping for that girl who blows him away... if he won't get scared of his own feelings. They're quite confusing, you know? Not wanting to string someone along, he breaks things off when they get serious. None of his relationships have lasted more than a couple of months. He only really joins in on dating because of peer pressure. He's just not ready, having too many issues, such as coming to terms with being bisexual, but refuses to admit this even to himself. FAMILY: Father, mother, younger sister Jennifer (15, freshman). ' EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES': Student council, debate club, creative writing. BIO: Born in a rich, successful family, Andy has had it easy money-wise. His parents own and are the managers of an expensive hotel in the city centre, earning them status and a high reputation. Andy is the oldest of two, having a younger sister. But there's a very dark side to his life. As the eldest, he's supposed to join the family business, his life having been mapped out even before he was born. There's tons of pressure on him as the "golden boy". His sister has recently started rebelling, which has put even more hope on Andy to keep up the family reputation. Sometimes, he wonders if he'll ever have his own personality. The parents teach with tough love instead of support, which has done a number on his confidence – not that he'll let anyone know. Instead, he tucks far away inside of him, hoping it'll make it "go away", though he knows it's bad. The pressure has made him competitive and always busy trying to be perfect, to live up to all the expectations. While annoyed when Jennifer messes things up – making him jump in to smooth things over – he admires her for having the guts to do what she wants. Secretly, Andy wants nothing more than to stand up to his parents if he can't be perfect. All he knows is that money and image count. If they were taken away from him, he wouldn't know what he'd do. OTHER: Takes jogs through the woods in weekends to keep in shape. This is his main form of exercise and he likes it, feeling liberated to be able to "run away from everything" for the time being. Loves working out at the gym, too.